


Always

by Penitence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charismatisch, ehrgeizig und brillant. Tom Riddle war all das und noch sehr viel mehr. Vor ihm, lag eine glänzende Zukunft und eine Begegnung, die Alles verändern würde. Pairing: Luna/Tom (Voldemort); Anmerkung: OOC (Ich werde mir Mühe geben, es nicht zu übertreiben, aber es wird mit Sicherheit, dennoch passieren)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

''Indeed your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death   
has always been your greatest weakness''

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

 

 

Das knisternde Feuer, spendete ihm Wärme und Licht, dessen Schein sein Antlitz erhellte, zeigte wie nachdenklich er war. Der kleine Anhänger, den er in der Hand hielt, glänzte selbst nach all den Jahren, so klar, als hätte er ihn soeben erst erhalten. Sein Daumen strich über die schimmernde Inschrift. Obwohl er die Worte bereits auswendig kannte, sie sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt hatten, las er sie dennoch immer wieder durch. Als verberge sich darin ein Zauber, der Sie zu ihm bringen würde. Aber er war und blieb allein. Jeder Versuch, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen war kläglich gescheitert. All die Jahre, in denen er sie vergeblich gesucht hatte, ohne zu erkennen, wie nah sie gewesen war. Doch nun gab es endlich, eine ihm unerklärliche Verbindung, über den Geist seines Feindes, die er zu nutzen wusste und ihn letztendlich zu ihr führen würde. 

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

,,Mein Herr‘‘, sprach der Todesser, ,,ihre Vermutung scheint sich bestätigt zu haben. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie sich unter den Freunden des Potter Jungen befindet. Wie sollen wir nun weiter verfahren?‘‘ Lange Zeit herrschte vollkommene Stille, bis Lord Voldemort ihm befahl sich zu erheben. Sobald sich ihre Augenpaare trafen, hatte Voldemort in Sekunden Alles, bis ins kleinste Detail offen gelegt; geheime Wünsche, kostbare Erinnerungen, verborgene Sehnsüchte. Doch vor allem, sah er Arroganz; ein namenloses Gesicht, vom Ehrgeiz zerfressen. Eine formbare, unbeständige Seele, genährt von dem Wunsch sich endlich zu beweisen. 

Der Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn ohne Vorwarnung und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Schmerz schien seinen Schädel zu spalten, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu zerreissen. Seine qualvollen Schreie, hallten von den Wänden wieder. Erst als er glaubte endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren, wurde er erlöst. Während er nach Luft rang, trat Lord Voldemort langsam näher, seine treue Gefährtin dicht an seiner Seite. Er beobachtete die Schlange aus halb geschlossenen Lidern, hoffend, dass das was nun geschehen würde, schnell und schmerzlos vonstattenging, denn eine Flucht war undenkbar, er konnte sich unmöglich bewegen.

Doch das Glück schien ihm Hold zu sein, denn allein das Erscheinen Voldemorts loyalsten Todessers, rettete dem Mann das Leben. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sich der dunkle Lord dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu. ,,Du weißt, was zu tun ist, Severus. Bereite alles nötige vor.‘‘ ,,Wie ihr wünscht, mein Herr‘‘, antwortete Snape, nach einer leichten Verbeugung und war dann klug genug, den am Boden liegenden Mann zu ignorieren. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, schritt Voldemort noch einmal in seine Richtung. Die Schlange fixierte ihn mit ihrem hypnotisierendem Blick, als ihr Gebieter sagte: ,,Solltest du das nächste Mal, das Urteilsvermögen deines Herrn in Frage stellen, wird das Glück nicht auf deiner Seite sein. Nutze diese Chance und lerne aus deinen Fehlern, denn Lord Voldemort duldet keine Schwächlinge, in seinen Reihen.‘‘ ,,Ja, Herr‘‘, kam es flüsternd über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Zitternd und schwer atmend, ließ Lord Voldemort ihn dort liegend zurück. 

Er musste sich wichtigeren Dingen widmen. Eine Falle wie diese, die er für sie geplant hatte, musste sorgfältig durchdacht werden, denn dieses Mal würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich darin verfing und niemals wieder entkam.


	2. Mondschein

Hogwarts, 1944

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, kannte alle Geheimnisse Hogwarts. Von der verbotenen Abteilung, über den Raum der Wünsche, bis zum Spiegel Erised, der geschützt vor aller Augen in den Tiefen des Schlosses verborgen war. Er kannte geheime Wege und Winkel, die kein Anderer, jemals zuvor entdeckt hatte. Hogwarts war sein Spielplatz.

Man stelle sich nun seine Verwunderung vor, als er eines abends durch die ihm vertrauten Gänge schritt, verstohlen durch eines der Fenster blickte und dabei eine Person, auf dem Astronomieturm entdeckte. Er blieb abrupt stehen, versuchte zumindest ihre Silhouette zu erkennen, doch auf eine solche Entfernung, war das schlichtweg unmöglich. Also machte er sich auf, um die Person zur Rede zu stellen, und ganz Slytherin der er war, eine beachtliche Menge Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Die Freude darauf, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Doch als er schließlich die letzten Stufen des Turms erreichte, verweilte er für einen Augenblick im Schatten und erkannte, dass es sich um ein junges Mädchen handelte. Da sie gebannt den Mond betrachtete, konnte er nur ihr Profil erkennen. Geschützt in der Dunkelheit, nahm er sich Zeit, sie seinerseits ihn Ruhe zu mustern. Sie hatte zarte Gesichtszüge, langes Haar, das ihr in leichten Wellen bis zu den Hüften fiel und im Mondschein, sanft schimmerte. Sie war nichts außergewöhnliches, ein ganz normales Mädchen und dennoch schien sie, selbst gemessen an dem Standart dieser Welt, sonderbar zu sein. Als wäre sie gar nicht wirklich anwesend, als gehöre sie, überhaupt nicht hierher. 

Irgendetwas an ihr, schien anders zu sein. 

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals unter den anderen Schülern gesehen zu haben. Von dem Wunsch getrieben herauszufinden, wer sie war, schritt er langsam auf sie zu. ,,Wunderschön, nicht wahr?‘‘, flüsterte die Fremde, bevor er die Chance bekam, ihr überhaupt irgendeine Frage zu stellen. ,,Ja‘‘, antwortete Tom, ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, ohne darüber nachzudenken was er da sagte. ,,Wer bist du?‘‘, waren seine nächsten, bedachteren Worte. Erst jetzt wandte sie sich ihm zu und erwiderte lächelnd: ,,Oh, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage. Soweit ich weiß, bin ich Luna Lovegood, und wer bist du?‘‘ ,,Ich? Ich, bin Tom Riddle‘‘, erwiderte dieser, ein Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme. Luna blickte ihn nachdenklich an, legte ihren Kopf schief, wobei ihre Ohrringe durch die Bewegung ein klingendes Geräusch von sich gaben und überlegte, ob sie seinen Namen nicht schon einmal gehört hatte. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort, in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen fand, kehrte das Lächeln langsam auf ihre Lippen zurück, als sie sagte: ,,Tom Riddle, ist ein sehr schöner Name.‘‘ 

Tom war für einen kurzen Moment vollkommen sprachlos, viel zu perplex, um zu antworten. Als er seine Sprache zurück erlangte, knurrte er beinahe; genervt von einer Konversation, die in seinen Augen keinen Sinn ergab: ,,Und was machst du hier? Warum wanderst du allein, nach der Ausgangssperre, in den Gängen umher?‘‘ ,,Ich glaube, ich habe mich irgendwie verlaufen.‘‘ ,,Verlaufen?‘‘, fragte er irritiert. Was für eine unglaubwürdige Antwort. Wenn sie ein Muggle war, hätte sie niemals hierher gefunden. Sollte sie eine Schülerin sein, war der Gedanke, dass sie sich tatsächlich verlaufen hatte, schlichtweg absurd. Aber er sah in ihre Augen und spürte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, dass sie vollkommen aufrichtig war. ,,Komm‘‘, sagte er schließlich, ,,ich bringe dich zum Schulleiter.‘‘

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

,,Tom, mein lieber Junge‘‘, sagte Professor Dippet, als er sich etwas schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl erhob. ,,Was führt dich zu mir? Ist irgendetwas geschehen?‘‘ ,,Guten Abend, Sir. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie noch zu so später Stunde aufsuche, aber es ist tatsächlich etwas geschehen‘‘, erwiderte Tom, als er einen Schritt zur Seite trat, damit Luna Lovegood an ihm vorbei gehen konnte. ,,Guten Abend, junges Fräulein‘‘, begrüßte der Schulleiter das Mädchen höflich, jedoch mit einem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Tom sagte, dass der Schulleiter, die Fremde ebenso wenig kannte wie er. Das folgende Gespräch, beobachtete er schweigsam und vor allem aufmerksam. Doch ihre Antworten, blieben ebenso konfus wie zuvor. Sie sprach von Dingen, die selbst in seiner Welt, als absonderlich galten. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, bemerkte Tom, dass sich mehr Schweiß auf der Stirn des Schulleiters bildete. ,,Tom, bitte sei so gut und informiere Professor Dumbledore, ich denke diese Angelegenheit erfordert eine andere geschultere Meinung.‘‘ Tom nickte kurz, nach einem letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Büro des Schulleiters.

Als er wieder allein durch die Gänge schritt, wanderten seine Gedanken abermals zu dem seltsamen Mädchen. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, woher sie kam oder wer sie war, war ihm eins bereits jetzt vollkommen klar: Luna Lovegood war wohl das Sonderbarste, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Wie sonderbar sie wirklich war, sollte er noch herausfinden.


End file.
